Legend of Severus
by Alexielxsama
Summary: Severus landet durch ein verfluchtes Gameboy in Legend of Zelda. Ob Hermione ihn retten kann?


Gooseaufgabe von ebony_zoot =D

-Du scheinst ja nicht genug zu bekommen, dann hab ich ja fast schon keine andere Wahl.

Macht Laola Welle.

Alleine.

gooooooOOOOOSSSSsseeeeeee

Da ich, wie schon mehrfach erwähnt, auf dem Zelda Trip bin, wünsche ich mir von dir einen OS von mindestens 1000 Worten.

Drin vorkommen müssen:

Sev UND Link!

Ich hoffe doch, du kennst die Spiele "The Legend of Zelda", wenn nicht, müsstest du dich informieren,

Link muss übrigens sein grünes Gewand tragen, das ist Pflicht und das möchte ich auch erwähnt sehen^^

Ansonsten hast du freie Wahl.

Abgabe bis zum 20.12.10

lg-

Legend of Severus

Severus Snape.

Ehemaliger Schulleiter der Hogwarts Zauberschule für Zauberei und Hexerei, ehemaliger Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Lehrer, Meister der Zaubertränke und rehabilitierter Magier.

Er war Doppelagent im Krieg gegen Voldemort aka. Tom Riddle und nun wieder Hauslehrer von Slytherin und Zaubertränke Professor.

Bekannt für seine Professionalität, aber auch für seine Grausamkeit.

Vieles hatte er in seinem Leben schon gesehen. Mord, Vergewaltigung aber das was ihm im letzten Schuljahr passiert war schoss eindeutig den Vogel ab.

Und zwar einen großen bunten mit vielen Federn.

Es begab sich um die Frühlingszeit, als ihm im Unterricht eine Handspielkonsole der Muggel in die Hände fiel.

Ein Gameboy.

Vielmehr hatte ein unaufmerksamer Schüler, der glaubte er habe die Weisheit mit Löffeln gefressen, es gewagt in seinem Unterricht mit besagtem Gerät zu spielen.

Das Gerät wurde beschlagnahmt, der Schüler zum Nachsitzen verdonnert und so begann die Misere...

„Mr. Fenry, sie scheinen sich vielleicht für den klügsten Schüler den Hogwarts je gesehen hat zu halten, aber ich kann ihnen versichern das sie weit davon entfernt sind. Albus Dumbledore würde über sie lachen, meine Frau könnte sie mit schillernd buntem Hintern ins nächste Jahrhundert hexen und um mich selber von der Rangliste zu schubsen müssen sie früher aufstehen, viel früher.", er lief in seinem Büro vor dem ungezogenen Schüler auf und ab.

„Sollten sie der Meinung sein, das ich sie mit Samthandschuhen anfassen, nur weil sie in meinem Haus sind, haben sie sich gewaltig geirrt, ich werde sie wie jeden anderen Schüler auch bestrafen und ihre Eltern werde ich auch benachrichtigen!", er drehte sich mit einer schnellen Bewegung um, sein Umhang bauschte sich bedrohlich auf, und blickte in ein desinteressiertes Schülergesicht.

„War das alles Prof? Ich möchte jetzt gerne die Kessel schrubben und gehen." sagte Daniel Fenry und gähnte einmal demonstrativ.

Severus Auge begann bedrohlich zu zucken. Was bildete sich dieser kleine Bengel ein.

„Gehen sie rüber und beginnen sie," zischte er durch seine zusammen gebissenen Zähne. „und wenn sie fertig sind, melden sie sich für die nächste Aufgabe."

Schulterzuckend erhob sich der Junge und ging grinsend an ihm vorbei.

Severus' Hand zuckte und er hatte nicht übel Lust seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen und diesem Jungen den Allerwertesten auf Grundeis krachen zu lassen.

Er atmete einmal tief durch und begann bis zehn zu zählen.

Seiner Frau zuliebe wollte er sich beherrschen.

Sie mochte es nicht wenn er ausrastete.

Er drehte sich um und wollte sich gerade wieder an seinen Schreibtisch setzen, da fiel ihm der Gameboy auf, den Daniel wohl angeschaltet auf besagtem Tisch liegen gelassen hatte.

Das nervige Gedudel fiel ihm auch erst jetzt auf.

Seine Tochter spielte auch den lieben langen Tag mit so einem Ding.

Er schnaubte und wollte das Teil wegpacken um es Filch für „die Kiste" zu geben, ein Karton von Kühlschrankgröße der alle konfiszierten Gegenstände der letzten Jahrzehnte beinhaltete, doch als er den Gameboy mit nur einem Finger berührt hatte spürte er ein ihm wohl bekanntes ziehen an seinem Bauchnabel.

„Oh Schei-"

Er landete weich in einem Gebüsch.

Unter ihm knackte irgendetwas.

Er rappelte sich mit gezücktem Zauberstab auf und drehte sich einmal im Kreis.

Das Weiche auf dem er gelandet war stellte sich als einen kleinen Knaben mit Zipfelmütze und grünem Gewand heraus.

Er war wohl ohnmächtig, zumindest rührte er sich nicht mehr.

„Verzeihung." murmelte Severus und trat aus dem Gebüsch heraus, ohne dem Jungen weitere beachtung zu schenken.

Etwas weiter weg stand eine etwas ältere Frau und sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Entschuldigen sie bitte, wo befinde ich mich hier?", fragte er und steckte angesichts der schockierten Frau seinen Zauberstab weg.

„Ähm..du solltest...du solltest ohnmächtig sein." stammelte die Frau und sah sich um. „warum trägst du keine grünen Kleider?"

„Belästigen sie mich nicht mit einem solchen Blödsinn. Bringen sie mich ins nächste Dorf." brummte Severus und ging auf die Frau zu.

„Ich denke nicht das ich...", begann die Frau, doch Severus unterbrach sie.

„Ich bitte sie nicht zwei mal. Ins nächste Dorf, aber Pronto!"

„Okay, okay. folge mir!" die Frau stolperte gehetzt die Straße hinunter und Severus folgte ihr.

Er musste unbedingt hier raus.

Dieser Rotzbengel lachte sich bestimmt seine Ohren ab.

Er brauchte einen Zauber.

Dieser dumme Junge hatte ihn bestimmt aus den simpelsten Worten zusammen gesetzt.

Wenn er nur wüsste welche.

Wie soll man einen zauber umkehren dessen Formel man nicht kennt?

Hinzu kam das er in dem Spiel drin war, und das erschwerte die ganze Sache um das dreifache.

Er trat einen Stein beiseite und traf ein quietschendes Eichhörnchen.

Er schaute sich um.

Warum war denn jetzt auf einmal Herbst?

Alle blätter waren rot.

Er runzelte die Stirn.

„Madame, sind wir bald da?"

„Ja doch, ja doch.", sagte die Frau und raffte ihre Schürze.

Und tatsächlich.

Plötzlich sah er ein merkwürdiges Dorf mit kleinen Häusern, in dem scheinbar ein Volksfest statt fand.

Die Frau führte ihn in die Mitte eines Platzes zu einem Baumstumpf auf dem ein spärlich bekleidetes Mädchen herumtanzte.

„Und jetzt? Ich brauche keine Stripperin, ich brauche einen Besen!"

Das Mädchen blieb stehen und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften.

„Wie bitte?"

Er ignorierte sie.

„Besorgt mir einen Besen, einen fliegenden!"

„Aber so geht das doch nicht.", murmelte die alte Frau. „du musst mit Din tanzen."

„Tanzen? Ich tanze nicht! Und wer bitte ist Din und warum heißt sie so? Haben ihre Eltern sie gehasst oder Angst gehabt ihr Kind würde eingebildet werden wenn sie einen anständigen Namen hat?"

„Na hören sie mal!", rief das Mädchen, welches Din zu sein schien.

„Ia ich höre, aber nur noch für dreißig Sekunden, also machen sie es kurz!"

„Ich... sie...sie ..."

„20...19...", begann er zu zählen.

„Was tun sie da?" quietschte sie verzweifelt und wedelte mit den Armen herum.

„Zählen, können sie das nicht? Jedenfalls bleibt ihnen nicht viel Zeit also verplempern sie sie nicht damit herum zu quietschen.15...14..."

„Sie müssen mit mir tanzen! Es muss geschehen sonst funktioniert es nicht."

„Funktioniert was nicht? 9...8.."

„Alles, einfach alles. Es geht nicht anders.", das Mädchen sah sich verzweifelt um. Um sie herum hatte sich eine Menschentraube gebildet.

„Tja, drei, zwei, eins vorbei. Tut mir leid Bing, deine Zeit ist abgelaufen." er drehte sich um und ging weg.

Alle sahen ihn entsetzt an.

Er schaute sich um und suchte nach einer Art Zauberladen oder dergleichen.

Diese Stadt sah lächerlich aus. Wie eine Lebkuchenstadt. Er hasste Lebkuchen.

Die ältere Frau lief ihm hinterher.

„Wartet bitte. Ihr müsst mit Din tanzen.", rief sie.

Severus drehte sich um.

„Muss ich nicht, das ist ein Missverständnis. Lassen sie mich in Frieden.", er sah in den Himmel und entdeckte einen kleinen fliegenden Punkt der immer näher kam.

„Entschuldigen sie mich, das ist meine Fahrkarte."

Er ließ die verzweifelte Frau stehen und lief aus dem Dorf hinaus.

Auf einem Hügel wartete er, und seine Hoffnung wurde nicht enttäuscht.

Eine Hexe flog auf ihrem Besen über ihm vorbei.

Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und mit einem gezielten Schockzauber fiel sie neben ihm ins Gebüsch.

Überraschenderweise fiel dabei allerhand Krempel zu Boden, wo auch immer er hergekommen sein mag...

Sein Zauber schien nicht wirklich zu wirken denn die Hexe rappelte sich wieder hoch.

„Was soll das denn?" rief sie und zupfte sich Laub aus ihren Haaren.

„Ich borge mir ihren Besen."

„OH!" rief sie und begann schnell die Sachen einzusammeln.

Nach wenigen Sekunden, als sie schon über die Hälfte eingesammelt hatte verharrte sie und sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Nein...Hey Moment mal so geht das nicht! Warum sammelst du denn nichts ein? Hey warte! du bist doch... du bist viel zu früh! Wir sollten uns doch erst viel später treffen!", sagte die Hexe und schüttelte den Kopf. „nein, nein das ist nicht richtig so!", murmelte sie und schüttelte weiter den Kopf.

„Leider keine Zeit!", sagte Severus und stieß sich vom Boden ab, als er Höhe aufnahm sah er das eine Menschenmasse aus dem Dorf strömte, angeführt von dem grünen Weihnachswichtel.

Offensichtlich war er wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommen.

„Haltet den Dieb!", kreischte die kleine Hexe und schloss sich der Meute an.

Genervt zog er die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Was für eine ärgerliche Situation."

Grinsend saß Daniel in Snapes Büro und beobachtete das geschehen über seinen Gameboy.

„Das geschieht ihnen recht Snape!", sagte er lachend und flätzte sich im Schneidersitz auf Severus Ohrensessel.

„Was geschieht Professor Snape recht?", hörte er eine Frauenstimme hinter sich.

Er sprang auf und drehte sich zur Tür.

„Oh, nichts Professor Snape, gar nichts.", sagte er und versteckte den Gameboy hinter seinem Rücken.

„Zeigen sie mir was sie da versteckt haben.", sagte Hermione wütend und hielt ihm ihre Hand hin.

Er gab ihr den Gameboy in die Hand und versuchte sich aus dem Staub zu machen, doch Hermione hatte ihn blitzschnell am Kragen gepackt und hielt ihn fest.

Sie sah auf den Gameboy und musste kurz schmunzeln als sie eine kleine Severusfigur auf einem Besen über die Landschaft flitzen sah.

„Nun, du kommst jetzt mit zur Schulleiterin, mal sehen ob sie auch denkt, das es Professor Snape recht geschieht."

Severus steuerte gerade auf ein weiteres Dorf zu.

Auf dem Dorfplatz gelandet sah er sich erst einmal nach einem Zauberladen um.

Seine Hoffnung wurde auch dieses mal wieder zerschmettert.

Alles was er ausfindig machen konnte waren ein Schmuckgeschäft und eine Art Supermarkt.

Er entschied sich für letzteres und betrat den Supermarkt.

„Guten Tag, nehmen sie sich was sie wollen und bringen sie es mir zur Kasse. Aber in den hinteren Bereich dürfen sie nicht, der ist nur für Mitglieder." sagte ein älterer Herr, der an einer Kasse stand.

Severus sah sich in dem Laden um.

Er runzelte die Stirn.

Die Auswahl war nicht sehr groß.

Drei blinkende Herzen, einen Holzschild und merkwürdiger weise einen Beutel mit Bomben.

Severus sah zum Vorhang der den „hinteren Bereich" vom Vorderen trennte.

Wahrscheinlich der Teil mit den Pornos.

Er schüttelte verärgert den Kopf. Wollten ihn denn hier alle veralbern?

„Och ich weiß nicht, was kostet denn der Beutel Bomben?", sagte er spitz und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Dreissig Smaragde bitte!", sagte der Verkäufer lächelnd.

„Klasse, wo soll ich denn dreißig Smaragde her bekommen? Sehe ich aus wie Krösus?", blaffte Severus. Sein Geduldsfaden riss um ein kleines weiteres Stück.

„Ähm...warte...Moment das geht doch nicht so... haben sie denn das Schwert des wahren Helden noch nicht?"

„Danke ich verzichte auf solche Accessoires. Versuchen sie doch Potter das Schwert des wahren Heldens anzudrehen, es würde sich gut neben seinem trimagischen Pokal und seinem anderen Schwert machen.", ätzte Severus ihn an und drehte sich in Richtung Tür.

„Warten sie, warten sie! Sie bekommen den Beutel Bomben! Heute mit Sonderspezialrabatt und einem Herz gratis!", rief der Verkäufer verzweifelt doch Severus hatte schon die Tür hinter sich zufallen lassen.

Er sah zu dem anderen Laden hinüber.

Kopfschüttelnd stapfte er durch den Schnee (wann hatte es geschneit?) in besagte Richtung.

Das Zuckersüße bimmeln der Ladenglocke ließ ihn schon erschauern.

„Hallo, Hallo! Willkommen in meinem Laden! Du bist neu hier oder? Warte, ich schenke dir einen Ring!"

Von der überschwänglichen und äußerst sinnlosen sehr deutlich hörbaren Orthographie wurde ihm beinahe schlecht.

„Danke, ich brauche keinen Ring."

„Aber, Aber! Ich werde ich auch extra gratis identifizieren für dich! OH! es ist ein Freundschaftsring! Wahrscheinlich der beginn einer wuuunderbaren Freundschaft! Den kannst du doch nicht ablehnen oder?"

Klingeling.

Wütend stapfte er durch das Laub (LAUB?) zurück in die Mitte des Dorfplatzes.

„DA IST ER!"

Severus wirbelte herum.

Der grüne Weihnachtswichtel und die Meute aus dem anderen Dorf marschierten geradewegs auf ihn zu.

Er wollte nach dem Besen greifen, doch sein Griff ging ins Leere.

„Suchst du den hier?", quietschte die Hexe keinen Meter neben ihm und streckte ihm die Zunge heraus.

„Ärgerliches, kleines Kind!", knurrte er und griff nach dem Besen.

Sie wich ihm aus und hüpfte hinter den Weihnachtswichtel der nun wütend vor ihm stand.

„Du~u!"

„I~ich?", fragte er genervt und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Du hast alles durcheinander gebracht! Alles ist verloren!"

„Alles verloren, alles verloren!", jammerte die Menge hinter ihm.

Er schnaubte.

„Dann drücke ich halt wenn ich hier raus bin auf den Reset Knopf und alles geht wieder von vorne los!"

„Aber..aber... dann tötest du uns doch.", sagte der Grüne.

„Oh nein! Es ist noch nicht Zeit für den Reset Knopf! Wir sind doch noch so jung!", riefen viele.

„Aber wir werden wieder geboren! Ein neues Leben welches nicht verkorkst wurde!", riefen andere.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf.

Lächerliche Spielfiguren, hatten sie etwa so etwas wie eine Religion gegründet? Am jüngsten Tage drückt der eine den Reset Knopf und alles beginnt neu und rein wieder?

Er schnaubte abfällig.

„Ihr seid lächerlich.", sagte er und wollte sich umdrehen, doch plötzlich hatten alle Heugabeln und Fackeln in den Händen.

„Du hast alles kaputt gemacht! Dafür wirst du bezahlen!", sagte die wütende kleine Hexe.

„Genau! Weil er Links große Mission gestört hat ist unser aller Leben verwirkt!"

Severus dachte nicht eine Sekunde nach und rannte.

Verfluchter Fenry. Der würde noch sein blaues Wunder erleben.

„Hängt ihn auf den Mako Baum!", hörte er die Meute hinter sich brüllen.

Er glaubte zwar nicht an Wunder, aber ein ganz kleines, nur für ihn wäre jetzt ganz nett.

Oder hatte er seinen „wunder -speicher" schon aufgebraucht als Hermione ihn damals aus der heulenden Hütte gerettet hatte?

Hatte er nicht noch mehrere Wunder verdient? Immerhin war er jahrzehntelang Dumbledore und Tom Riddle in den Hintern gekrochen.

Verflucht.

Oh... auf einmal war es Sommer.

Und er trug seine schwarze Lehrerrobe.

Doppelt verflucht.

…

„Egredi ludum!"

PÖFF

Plötzlich saß er im Büro der Schulleiterin, vor ihm seine Frau Hermione mit erhobenem Zauberstab und Mr. Fenry und Minerva hinter ihr.

„Oh, ich wusste nicht das es so einfach wird.", sagte Hermione und lächelte ihn an.

Hinter ihr schnaubte Fenry kurz auf.

Erleichterung durchströmte ihn, doch er ließ sich nichts anmerken.

„Hermione," begann er, den Blick auf Daniel gerichtet. „geh doch bitte mit Minerva ins Kaminzimmer und benachrichtige Mr. Fenrys Eltern über diesen Vorfall. Sie möchten bitte sofort herkommen. Ich passe derweil auf Mr. Fenry auf.", sagte er langsam.

„In Ordnung Severus.",sagte sie und schob Minerva aus dem Büro. „Benimm dich", fügte Hermione für niemanden bestimmtes hinzu.

Severus Blick fiel zurück auf Daniel Fenry.

Der Junge schluckte.

Fin 3 ^.^


End file.
